


one day, it all will fade

by thewrathoflou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Giggling, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pain, Triggers, i forgot niall a lil bit, this makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrathoflou/pseuds/thewrathoflou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where harry can't love anymore and louis..well louis is louis.</p><p>(alternatively, the one where louis is an alcoholic and harry is his long-suffering boyfriend. until he isn't.)</p><p>[EDITED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. harry

**Author's Note:**

> fuck me

'Open the fucking door Harry.' Harry was surprised Louis could talk at all, judging by the amount of alcohol he'd consumed in the last 6 hours. Although he had had his first drink at around lunchtime so Harry wasn't sure when to start counting from. He fumbled with the key; it always got stuck in the lock. 'Either you hurry the fuck up or I'll beat the shit out of you when we get in.' The slurred words, hissed right into his left ear, made Harry struggle more, trying and trying to get the bloody key to just tur-. Ahh. Thank God. 'Good boy. Now get me a drink.'

'Lou, don't you think you've had enough?' Harry knew it wasn't wise to argue with his boyfriend when he was in this state or in any state really, but he didn't want Louis to hurt himself.

'I'll have had enough when I say I've had enough and I'm not saying that so I suggest you get your lazy ass into the kitchen and get me a shot.' Harry scrambled off, not wanting to get into deeper trouble than he was already in. He poured the vodka into the shot glass slowly, keeping an ear out for movement in the adjacent room. He froze when he felt two thin arms slipping round his waist and small kisses being peppered across the back of his neck. ‘Finish making that drink and come to bed, yeah babe?’ Harry nodded, of course he did, he didn’t want his body littered with bruises come tomorrow. He finished pouring the vodka and turned around slowly, handing the glass to Louis. ‘Good boy.’ Louis downed the drink in one before grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him down the corridor to their shared bedroom.

As soon as Harry was through the door, he was pushed against it, firm lips pressing against his, insistent tongue trying to shove it’s way in. He felt Louis’ growing dick against his thigh. ‘Lou, please, you’re drunk. Louis no!’ The older boy started massaging Harry’s cock through his jeans. ‘Louis please stop!’ The tears were falling down his cheeks freely now. Without warning, Harry felt himself being forced onto their bed as a hand slipped into his boxers. He didn’t bother protesting anymore; it wouldn’t change anything now.

It was quick at least, Louis thrusting mercilessly into his boyfriend’s slack body until he came messily, before turning over and passing out.

Harry stood up shakily, wincing at the pain in his ass and lower back. He stumbled over to the bathroom, switching on the shower and sighing slightly as the hot water his aching back. He knew why he put up with this. It was simple; he loved Louis more than anything in the world. Anyway, Louis could be sweet. Occasionally. When he was sober. Although that was becoming less and less frequent these days.

It hadn’t always been like this. When they’d first met three years ago, they’d both still been students at the University of Manchester. They shared a class, English Lit. Harry and Louis hit it off straight away and soon they were _HarryandLouis,_ spending all their free time together and constantly ranting about each other to everyone else. Louis dug up the courage first, asking Harry to the dance their college was hosting.

A year later, the two moved in together.

A year after that, Louis started drinking daily.

It took two months for him to become addicted.

Another month for him to lay a hand on Harry for the first time.

Two weeks for him to start leaving bruises.

Of course Harry couldn’t let him go; deep down he was still the sweet, funny guy that had glued his professor’s ass to the chair in their last class. That prepared a whole picnic on the beach for Harry. That kissed every single bruise after Harry fell down a set of stairs about a month into their relationship. That had everyone in each of his classes rolling around in fits of laughter. Harry just had to dig out that part of him again.

He sighed again, switching off the water. Taking a glance at the clock he decided there was no point in attempting to get any sleep, he had to leave for work at the bakery in half an hour.

Louis didn’t work anymore. His boss had fired him when he continually showed up drunk. So it was down to Harry to pay the rent, the bills, buy groceries, pay for every drink Louis had. That was the only reason he worked himself half to death, only to come back home to his pissed boyfriend, lucky if he didn’t end up with black eyes for weeks afterwards.

He grabbed his work outfit and apron, pulling it on quickly before making sure that Louis was turned over so he didn’t throw up on himself and choke. He placed a bucket by the bed so he’d have less cleaning to do later and checked his phone. 3:21. He’d leave early today, his ass still hurt and he could hardly walk.

‘Goodnight baby. I love you and I know deep down, you're still you.’ he kissed Louis on the forehead, knowing it was true.

He limped out of the flat, making sure to be quiet and locking the door behind him. It was a fairly nice flat, two bedrooms, a sizeable kitchen/diner, a comfortable living room and two bathrooms. They’d picked it out especially, after nearly a month of looking at all sorts of houses and flats and apartments and bungalows and maisonettes and god-knows-what-else. Harry knew they’d have to move out soon; with Louis growing addiction they could hardly afford bread anymore, never mind a £1000 a month flat.

He looked at his phone again. 3:56. Just in time.

‘Morning Liam.’

His boss, and best friend, took one look at the limping form and shook his head, grabbing a set of keys out of his jean pocket. ‘Right mate, you’re in no fit state to work today. Go down to my flat, have a nice long shower, have a nap, get some food and I’ll come by later to check on you so we can talk. Got it?’

Harry hated missing work but he found himself nodding along. He really wasn’t in any condition to do anything.

‘Borrow my car as well. I’ll get Zayn to drop me off later.’

‘Thanks Liam.’

Liam just smiled sadly. ‘We’ll talk later.’

Harry drove quickly, falling through the front door and practically collapsing on the bed. He was woken by a gentle hand running through his hair. ‘Harry? Wake up mate, Zayn’s making you something to eat.’

‘What? What time is it?’

Liam glanced at the bedside table. ‘5:20. You’ve slept nearly all day, thank God. You looked like you could use it.’ Harry was already jumping out of bed and trying to run out of the room when Liam grabbed his arm. ‘Harry? Where are you going mate?’

‘I have to go. I have to go apologise to my boss at the supermarket for not turning up today and beg him not to fire me because we’re hardly surviving at the moment and I won’t be able to find another job and I need to get home and check on Louis an-’

‘Harry! Stop! It’s okay, I called your boss earlier and told him you weren’t feeling well and he said it was okay. And for once, stop worrying about Louis and start worrying about yourself Harry. You’re working yourself to death and for what? So he can drink you both into homelessness and desperation? Harry, you need to quit while you’re ahead and leave. I know it’ll be hard but it’s the only way he’ll sober up and realize what he’s doing to you.’ Harry stopped rushing around and curled into Liam’s side, sobbing quietly.

‘I can’t leave him Li, don’t you understand? He can’t live without me and I can’t live without him. I need him like I need air to breathe. Like I need water to live. Louis is my ocean, knocking me down with the ferociousness of his waves but I can’t help but wade in deeper and deeper. He’s like a drug, an addiction. I can’t let him go Liam, I can’t.’ Liam sighed, letting the boy wrap himself around him more. He understood what Harry meant, how could he not, he felt the same way about Zayn, but Louis was _hurting_ him. Actually physically and mentally abusing him. It wasn’t safe and Harry needed to get out while he still could.

The quietness of the gentle sobbing was disturbed by a loud knock at the door, followed by the sound of one opening. A few moments later, the two boys heard a yell and the sound of something smashing against a wall. ‘Where the FUCK is he Zayn!? I swear to God, if you don’t tell me right fucking now I’ll beat the living shit out of you.’ That was Louis’ voice; Harry would recognise it anywhere. It was Louis’ voice and it was an angry voice. The young boy cuddled tighter into Liam, shaking.

‘Louis, I think you should leave mate. Cool down then come see him, alright?’

‘No it’s not fucking alright! He’s my fucking boyfriend! I have a right to see him whenever I fucking want!’

‘Louis Tomlinson, don’t you dare! You lost all rights with him the first time you hit him! Oh, hit a sensitive spot have I? You fucking abuse him, Louis!’ Zayn never got angry.

There was a sound of slapping skin and a ‘fuck’ from Zayn. ‘Don’t you fucking say that! I love him and he knows it! I just lose my temper sometimes.’

‘Louis, you raped him! On God knows how many occasions. And the amount of times he’s come into the bakery with black eyes and a bruised jaw, hardly able to walk is frightening! I surprised he’s still alive, you stupid cunt!’

‘Fuck you Zayn, you don’t fucking know anything! Just get out of my fucking way so I can find my boyfriend and take him home.’ More skin-on-skin sounds until finally the door was being pushed open. ‘Harry? Haz?’ Harry had moved away from Liam at this point, not wanting to be accused of cheating or something. Who knew what went on in Louis’ mind. Louis reached out a hand to touch his boyfriend’s cheek and his heart broke when Harry jerked back out of habit. ‘Harry, baby, please, I’m so sorry. Come home and we’ll talk and sort this all out, I promise. I’m so sorry baby, I love you so much. Please, just come home with me and we’ll fix everything, okay baby? Together forever, remember? I promise I’ll change, I swear. I’ll stop drinking, I’ll go to rehab, whatever to keep you by my side baby. Just please don’t let me go.’

Harry gulped and stood up, nodding slowly and reaching for Louis’ extended hand. ‘I love you too.’ Louis smiled sadly.

‘So you’ll come home with me?’

Nodding again, Harry replied. ‘Just let me say bye to Liam, yeah?’

‘Of course baby, anything. I’ll go wait in the car.’

When Louis left, Harry collapsed on the bed again. ‘Haz, I know you want to believe what he said about not drinking anymore and all that, but we both know it’s bullshit Harry. As soon as someone shoves a shot in his face he’ll go back to his old ways.’

Sighing, Harry got up. ‘I know Liam, but just give him a chance, okay? Just one chance?’

‘One chance. And you promise if he fucks up again, you’ll come and stay with me and Z? We’d be more than happy to have you, you know.’

‘Okay. One last chance.’ With that, the two boys hugged and walked out into the corridor, seeing a disgruntled Zayn standing there, clearly at an odds of what to do with himself. ‘Bye Zayn. And I’m really sorry about the, you know.’ He indicated to Zayn’s bloody nose.

‘It’s alright mate, anything I can do to help out a friend. And remember what we said, you ever need anything, anything at all, you give either one of us a call, right?’

‘Right, thanks Zayn.’ He hugged the slightly shorter boy and with one final goodbye to the couple, found himself opening the passenger door of his and Louis’ shared car.

‘You alright Haz?’ Louis looked genuinely concerned.

‘Mhmm. I just want to go home and get some sleep to be honest.’ Harry hated lying.

‘Okay, anything for my Haz.’

.

Louis tried. He really did. They even went to one of those counselling sessions, you know, the my-significant-other-is-an-alcky-how-do-we-save-this-relationship kind.

The counsellor was a guy called Niall. Very bubbly, welcoming, Irish kind of guy. Harry liked him, until he asked to speak to ‘Mr Styles alone if you don’t mind Mr Tomlinson.' Of course, Louis just smiled and told Harry he’d be waiting down by the reception area.

‘Right Harry, I can call you Harry, right? Basically Harry, I know his sort. They think they’re getting better, but go back to their ways as soon as they can. ‘M afraid I can’t help you Mr Styles, I'm very sorry.’

Turns out Niall was right though. After three sober months, Louis decided he deserved a night out.

‘Oh go on Haz, it’s only a few drinks! No need to worry!’

‘But you were doing so well Lou! Don’t stop now!’

‘Baby, it won’t hurt anyone, I promise.’

Every single promise Louis had made over the past three months was broken that night.

‘I promise I’ll never leave another mark on your beautiful face or body.’ As bruises started forming on Harry’s torso and neck.

‘I promise I’ll never touch you in any way you don’t want me to ever again.’ As cum and blood leaked down his weary legs.

‘I’ll never get drunk again, I promise you.’ As slurred words were thrown his way.

‘I promise I’ll change.’ As he once again stood under the same stream of water in the same shower, tears rolling down his face.

One thing was different this time though. Harry reached for his phone, clicking one on speed dial, a place Louis’ phone number had once occupied. ‘Liam? Yeah, it’s me. Do you think you could pick me up?’

 


	2. one day, we will meet again (what a day that will be)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where harry can't love anymore and louis..well louis is louis.
> 
> (alternatively, the one where louis is an alcoholic and harry is his long-suffering boyfriend. until he isn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally edited these chapters jesus

When Louis first woke, his head felt like it was going to fucking burst. He reached over to the other side of the bed, being met with cold sheets expectedly. His latest fuck must have left earlier then. God, he needed a pain killer or something, Christ.

Almost an hour later, Louis finally managed to roll out of bed, knocking into the walls as he tried to make it to the kitchen. All of a sudden, an almighty crash echoed behind him.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ he turned around to see what his stumbling had caused him to knock off the wall and froze. There, among the broken shards of glass lay a picture. A picture of him and Harry just after their first date, grinning at Harry’s camera. The pride in Louis’ own eyes, the innocence and honesty in Harry’s smile. Every detail of the picture hit Louis like a freight train. Two months. That was how long he’d been without hi- without Harry. The Harry that had once been his. _Louis’_.

No, not had been, was. He was still Louis’. He was. Harry Styles belonged to Louis Tomlinson, everyone knew that.

Except he didn’t. Not anymore. Not with his new boyfriend. _Nick_ or something equally stupid. Louis swore if he ever got his hands on that _little fucker_ , he’d fucking _kill_ him. How dare anyone take his Harry, _his_ boy?

Louis would swap anything to have his boy back here in his arms. For five more minutes of holding a happy Harry, a forgiving Harry, with his cheeky grin, deep-ass dimples and all, Louis would give everything. He’d give his life. His freedom. Any-fucking-thing.

Louis sighed lowly, finally staggered into the kitchen and grabbed another beer. He held it tightly, sipping slowly.

Harry had left. Harry was gone. Louis had fucked up again, after Harry gave him another chance. His last chance and he messed it up. And now Harry was in fucking Nick’s arms and so very happy and Louis was sat in his usual spot on the kitchen floor, drink in hand, Harry’s old clothes and belongings he had left behind littering the dirty floor as Louis mentally prepared himself to go out tonight. To pick up another guy with a feature or two similar to his boy’s. Last night it had been, Scott (?) with soft curls plastered to his forehead after a night filled with grinding and messy blowjobs in club toilets. Scott’s hair was a dirty blonde.

The night before was Iain (he’d hung around for a morning blowie and a cuppa, that one). Iain’s eyes were the almost the exact green shade of Harry’s, pupils blown wide by whatever drug he had inhaled. If Louis squinted really hard and focused just on Iain’s eyes, he could just about see his boy.

Louis heard a buzzing sound come from somewhere in the flat. After a minute or two, he found his phone in a pair of shoes (not his own, Harry’s of course).

 **yo louis oxygen at 10 ya party animal  
** **c u bro andy x**

Fantastic. A club and too much alcohol was exactly what he needed. He could already see his mum’s worried face, ‘Louis, you’re drinking yourself to death, sweetie. You have to forget him Lou, move on.’. Like fuck could he move on.

Oxygen it was.

~.~

Harry was struggling with all four of the cups and his boyfriend on the phone, inviting him to go out to some new club, Oxygen or something.

‘Yeah babe, it sounds great. Listen, I’ll talk to you later, yeah? I’ve got a meeting at work and I can’t miss it. Pick me up at 8 m’kay?’

The eager sounds that he got in reply were taken as a confirmation.

‘Bye babe.’

Truth was, Harry was tired. Nick was _great_ , he really was, but he wasn’t _right_. Nick liked to drink and party and Harry liked to stay at home and cuddle and watch dumb TV shows. Nick liked to fast, rough sex and Harry liked slow, sweet ‘love-making’. Nick was tall and Harry liked bending down to kiss. Nick liked the same music and Harry liked jokey arguments over what was playing on the car radio. Nick hated commitment and Harry wanted to settle down.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, Nick was perfect, but he wasn’t pre-alcoholism Louis.

Liam may pretend he didn’t constantly mother-hen Harry, but he might benefit from a couple acting classes. ‘Harry mate, you okay?’

Harry shook his slightly quiffed curls. Something of Nick’s choice, Louis preferred his hair down and loose and curly so he could run his hands through it. Nick said the quiffiness made him look more mature. ‘Liam, I literally just got in and you’re starting already?’

‘Hey, I’m sorry, I worry.’ Liam shrugged his muscular shoulders.

‘It’s okay mate, I shouldn’t have snapped. I know you’re only looking out for me. Hey, me and Nick are going clubbing later, Oxygen or something, you and Z interested?’

‘Sure, I don’t see why not. A night out might do us some good.’

Harry knew how much strain his staying with them put on Liam and Zayn’s relationship and he hated it. ‘I am sorry about that.’

‘Haz, not your fault okay? You went through a tough time. You needed a place to stay. You know how glad I am that you called me.’

‘Right, well, let’s get to work shall we? We have a lot to do.’ Tactful Harry, really. Great way to change the subject. Maybe you should sign up for those acting classes with Liam.

~.~

‘Louis! Glad you could make it mate!’ Louis was greeted with a hug by his best mate, Andy. ‘You looking to pick one up today?’

Right Lou, time to put on your game face. Think happy thoughts (Jesus, even your inner monologue is sarcastic). ‘When am I not?’

‘Atta boy! Get some Tommo!’ Oh how Louis would like to walk away from the rude gestures and possible STDs that tonight was going to lead to. But he couldn’t. He never could.

Drinking time, Tommo.

~.~

‘S’abit loud innit Nick?’

‘God Haz, it’s a _club_.’

‘Yeah but…’ Nick rolled his eyes.

‘Okay then babe, whatever you say. I’m going to go say hi to some people, will you be alright on your own?’

‘Course.’ Harry loved being alone in fact, just not in crowded places. ‘I’ll go dance or something.’

‘Good, love you babe.’ And with a quick kiss and no response, Nick left.

Harry made his way over to the bar, a drink wouldn’t hurt right now. ‘Martini, please.’

~.~

Louis choked on his drink, either his 4th or 5th, but who was keeping count? Across the bar sat a boy so familiar, so beautiful. Louis had found his target for the night, this guy was the spit of his Haz.

‘Hey boys, I’m going over there to talk to that guy, alright?’

‘Yes Tommo!’ Louis grinned cockily, fixed his hair and walked confidently to the other side of the bar.

‘Hey beautiful, want to dance?’

His conquest turned around, a broken word leaving his lips.

‘Louis?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IT HAS LITERALLY BEEN FOUR MONTHS.  
> there will be a part three this has just been sitting in my docs for a long time and I haven't finished it.  
> Review pleeeeease?  
> 


	3. i'm falling in love (goodbye baby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'VE FINISHED IT.
> 
> thanks to my main [bitch](http://ohwow-pure.tumblr.com/) who forced me to write this last part. 
> 
> sorry if it gets a bit dark and confusing, idek.
> 
> IT HAS BEEN LIKE 9 MONTHS IM SO FUCKING SORRY IF YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR THAT WHOLE TIME I LOVE YOU MWAH MWAH
> 
> main title credits to james arthur and fade
> 
> chapter title credits to kanye west and my imagination.
> 
>  
> 
> all edited amen.

Harry had been standing at the bar alone for roughly 5 minutes, drinking his girly pink drink that everyone laughed at him for. It was just so pink and pretty. He watched Zayn and Liam dance as he took another quick sip and awaited Nick's return from saying hi to his friends. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, a familiar voice.

‘Hey beautiful, want to dance?’

He turned slowly and watched recognition glaze over the boy's eyes. The penny dropped.

'Louis?'

'Harry.' His voice shook slightly at the second syllable. 'Harry. Hi. I- How've you been?'

Wow. A conversation. Harry could do that. _Words_ , Harry. Words. 'I-yeah.'

'Great, yeah. Been a while, eh?' Harry could always tell when Louis was nervous. In the way his eyes flitted across Harry's face, in the way his toes pointed inwards slightly.

'Yeah. It has.'

'Listen, Haz, I have to tel-'

'Harry!' Perfect timing Liam, thank God. 'Hey H, who's your frie-. Oh. Louis.' A lot of interruption going on in this conversation, Harry noticed. Liam's voice was strained. 'You okay? What are guys up to?'

'I-I just.' Louis looked around quickly- Harry could tell he wanted to leave.

'It's nothing, Li. Louis mistook me for someone else. He was just leaving.'

Relief dawned on Louis features. 'Y-Yeah. Sorry for the mistake again Haz. **Harry**. I mean Harry.'

'It's okay. See you around mate.'

'Bye. Yeah. Bye.' Louis turned slowly, as if he still couldn't believe what just happened, and walked back towards his friends, who all looked at him with confusion evident in their expressions.

'Harry?' He'd forgotten that Liam was still there. 'You okay Haz? You sure that was what happened? He wasn't bothering you, right? Because if he was you can tell me, I won't do anyth-'

'It's fine Liam, I told you the truth. Louis just thought I was a friend of his.' Liam could tell he was lying, Harry knew, but he didn't push it.

'Okay well, where's Nick? You want to come dance with me and Zayn?' He really didn't need that right now, not Zayn and Liam's pity and worry and _love_.

'No, I think I'll go find Nick and ask if we can head home. Bit tired, you know?'

'Course, Haz.' Liam patted his shoulder. 'And if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to give me a ring, yeah?'

'Yeah Liam. Thanks.' Harry put on his brightest smile and walked off in search of the toilets.

\------------

'Louis? Y'alright mate? What happened?' Louis could barely focus on the voice speaking to him as he watched Harry walk away from Liam. That was Harry. It was really him. The face that Louis had been dreaming about for months, the eyes that haunted his nightmares, and the voice he could never get enough of, even when they were still together. Harry, to whom no Scott or Iain could ever compare. Harry had covered up for him in front of Liam, even though he was scared. Harry never let fear show on his face, not even when Louis had beaten him time after time, but Louis knew every little thing about him. He knew the tucking of elbows in was the first thing he did when Louis even looked slightly angry. The flashes of terror, mixed with something unknown even to Louis Tomlinson, echoing in his eyes. Louis needed him.

'I'm fucking fine, drop it alright?' Even he didn't recognise his own voice.

That was a lie. He knew that voice well. It was the voice he'd been trying so hard to shut out, he voice that came out with taunts and insults whenever he threw another punch to Harry's gut, or his precious face. He hated that voice with a passion, and it hated him too. It took him over, gave him little choice but to do as it told him. He didn't really feel alive when it took control, like he was just a shadow of himself. A shadow which could watch himself hit the love of his life, again and again, and could do nothing about it. But in his weeks of loneliness he felt as if the voice had become part of him. Was that wrong? It was helping Louis get over what went wrong, over his loss. It said Harry needed to be punished, that he couldn't choose when to leave and when to stay because he was _Louis'_ and that meant it was up to Louis to decide. It wanted him to hurt Harry, even more than he had before. To punch and kick and slap and hurt until Harry knew. Knew who he fucking belonged to and knew he had no fucking choice in the matter. But Louis couldn't do that, he knew it was right, Harry Styles _was_ his, but Harry would realise on his own time, right? He would, Louis was sure of it. This whole 'boyfriend' business was bullshit, Harry would realise sooner or later that there was no-one else for him.

It let go suddenly and Louis was brought to reality as he noticed commotion by the bathroom door.Then, he saw Harry, running, crying. And a man, chasing after him. 'Haz, I'm drunk, it was nothing yeah, I love _you_!' Harry looked all around the building, Liam was nowhere to be seen, neither was Zayn. His eyes met Louis. He walked towards him slowly, mouthing a small 'Help.'. Harry must've been fucking desperate to ask him for help.

**Scare off the other guy, the voice, _He_ , said. Make him leave. Hook Harry in.**

Louis looked at the tall, pretentious looking guy following Harry. 'Sorry, mate, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave my buddy here alone if you want to keep your balls.' His normal voice was back at least.

Relief, if curiosity crossed Harry's features. 'Who the fuck are you? Do you know what, it doesn't even matter. This is between me and my boyfriend.' Nick's (Louis assumed) hand grabbed at Harry's wrist. 'Haz, please. Let's discuss this.'

Harry wasted no time, tugging his wrist away. 'There's nothing to discuss, Nick.' Louis _was_ right. 'I'm clearly not enough for you. We're done.' Harry Styles had grown some balls since he left. He cast his eyes to Louis again. 'Sorry for bothering you, I'm sure you have better things to do, but could you take me home? It's only a few streets but I can't find Liam or Zayn and I don't want a certain someone following me.'

 **He laughed, that was too easy.** Louis just smiled. 'Sure. Let me just get my keys.' Louis reached for Harry's hand and held on tight, pulling it along beside him. The Doncaster boy stopped abruptly.

'Harry? How do you feel safer with me than him?' Harry shrugged.

'It's been a while. I don't know why, I just felt something telling me to trust you.'

 **He** **giggled.** Louis ignored Him, smiling and taking Harry's hand again. 'So where do you live?' Harry paled.

'Oh shit. I didn't bring my keys 'cos I assumed I'd be staying at Nick's tonight...'

 **This kid is fucking stupid, He was fully cackling now.** 'Harry, why don't you come kip on my sofa for the night, eh?' Louis could see Harry worrying his bottom lip slightly with his teeth. 'It'll be alright, I promise. We don't even have to speak if you don't want, I just worry about you Haz.'

Harry grinned. 'Alright then. Lead the way Mr Tomlinson.'

'Are you saying you've forgotten how to get there?' The youngster’s smile fell slightly but he was smiling, nevertheless.

'Of course not, just thought it was the polite thing to say.' Followed by a wink. A fucking _wink_. Who was this kid?

The majority of their walk to Louis', no _their_ flat, was silent, save for a few passing comments. Oh, and He never seemed to be able to stop talking. **Poor, stupid, innocent boy, He giggled. He's in for it now.**

When they finally reached the flat, Louis put in the key, jostling it around a little, watching Harry flinch.

'Right, here we are. Sorry for the mess.' Mess was an understatement. There were empty bottles and cans everywhere, blood on some of the walls and random shards of glass littering the floor.

'I-I think maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'll just walk to Liam's.' Harry made towards the door just as **He** **finished locking the door**.

'I don't think so. I think a lesson is in order.' As the terror filled his eyes, Harry made one last move towards the keys and the door.

Louis grabbed the boy by the throat. 'Aha, naughty. Don't leave me here all alone. I'm so loooooonely, Hazzy!' **His voice turning all sing-songy.** 'Lou, please, please let me go. I won't tell anyone, just let me go please.' the tears began forming.

Oh how many times **They** had gone through this, and Harry never learned. 'No, Harry, because you see, you can't just choose when you leave and when you stay. You know why Haz? Because you belong to **us**. **Me and Him** , **we're one** and you're **_ours_.** And nothing that belongs to us is allowed to be a little whore and get away with it.'

'Louis, Lou, please, I love you, please, I know you wouldn't hurt me, please Louis, please.'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' **They threw the body across the room, against the wall.** 'YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW ANYTHING! WHO WAS HERE WHEN LOUIS WAS TRYING TO GET OVER YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKER? **I** WAS.' A knee in the ribs and a punch in the stomach, as Harry was held against the wall. ' **I** WAS HERE FOR HIM, AND NOW **I'M** GOING TO HELP HIM FIX THIS.'

More punches and slaps. Then hands tightening around Harry's throat. Harry spluttered, running out of air fast. 'L-Lou, p-p-please.'

 **They laughed maniacally,** head thrown back. 'Shut the fuck up, you little slut.' Hands gripping even tighter, Harry's eyes watering and his face turning blue.

'L-Lou.'

The light slowly disappearing from the eyes that had held Louis prisoner for so long.

'Goodbye, Harry.'

A body, slumping forwards, falling when the hand on it's throat was removed.

Louis sat on the floor.

He giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to tell me how much you hate me, feel free to visit me tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://conchita-ismyqueen.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> thank you!!!!!!


End file.
